


Parenthood and Other Occupational Hazards

by margotkris



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, none of this makes any sequential sense, various range of genres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margotkris/pseuds/margotkris
Summary: Logan and Julian's adventures (and misadventures) into parenting, and their children's subsequent antics as well. Chapters are not in any sequential order.





	1. A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> i try my best.

“Careful- careful- careful!” Julian hissed as Logan gingerly lifted the carrier out of their car. Any other time, Logan might have snapped a little at his husband, but the lack of sleep from spending almost every waking hour the past week at the hospital must have mellowed him.

“It’s not my fault he’s too small for the carrier, Jules,” Logan muttered, but checked to see if his brand new baby son was still asleep--he was, being biologically Julian’s after all--and they had packed the carrier with blankets to secure the newborn. The baby grunted softly, as if upset for being jostled as Julian and Logan carried him inside. Julian lifted the tiny thing up out of the carrier the moment they stepped inside.

“Look, Lolo, it’s your new home,” Logan heard Julian coo softly to the sleeping newborn, and smiled. It had taken them seven months, and Casey screaming in frustration at them while in labor for them to decide on a name. It had been Julian’s idea to use the traditional name, but with an added twist: John Logan Larson-Wright IV. Logan could hear his father huff disapprovingly at the “Larson” part, but Logan couldn’t give less of a shit what his father thought. While he had been admittingly apprehensive about the name at first, when he saw his son, his perfect little son, who was a beautiful combination of his husband and one his best friends, he thought it was perfect.

“So we’re calling him Lolo?” Julian didn’t even look up at Logan’s amused question, kissing their son’s tiny head and instead marveling at the little bundle in his arms.  
“Casey’s right,” he murmured. “It’s a cute nickname, at least until he’s old enough to decide what he wants to go by.”

Logan put their bags down at the base of the stairs to join Julian at staring at his son, his tiny fingers peeking over the blanket they had him bundled in like the world’s cutest burrito. He seemed so small, so fragile… even though the doctors cleared him after an extra week at the hospital to gain weight, he still seemed so incredibly tiny to Logan. He hadn’t held Lolo without already being seated and a pillow propping his arms up, and even then, he felt incredibly anxious. Julian seemed to sense Logan’s hesitation, and suddenly he was carefully putting Lolo into Logan’s arms before he could protest.

“I need to call Derek, see when he, Nathan and Casey will be over and get their rooms ready. Please don’t drop him,” Logan made a face at his last words, as if he ever could (though he was already petrified that he might), but Julian just kissed Logan’s cheek, then their son’s cheek before flouncing away.

“Your papa’s being silly,” Logan murmured to the newborn, cradling him as he sat down on the couch. He studied his sleeping son’s face, still not over that this was his son. Parenthood was something he had always scoffed at during his younger years, finding kids incredibly loud and irritating at times, as well as deeply rooted fears seeded by being raised by his own father. And yet, here he was, holding his own son, getting to start a new chapter in his life. Lolo opened his eyes, not quite focusing on Logan, and his little tongue poking out of pink lips, as if he was tasting the air. Logan could feel the smile growing on his own face.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Logan cooed softly, and Lolo looked up at the sound of Logan’s voice, shifting slightly in his swaddle. Logan could feel his heart swell and his throat getting choked up as his baby gazed up at him. “I’m your dada. I know everything must seem big and scary and loud right now, but I’ll protect you, okay? I promise. I love you so, so much, baby, and I hope you never forget that…” Lolo yawned and closed his eyes again settling into Logan’s arms, and Logan kissed the top of his feathery curls.

“He’s perfect, isn’t he?” Julian’s whisper came from behind him, his voice full of emotion, and Logan looked up to see Julian’s eyes full of unshed tears. Logan gently tugged on his husband’s arm until Julian sat down next to them, leaning against Logan’s shoulder.

“Sorry, I just… I never thought I could be this happy,” Julian whispered, reaching over to gently stroke Lolo’s cheek, who made a little snorting noise which made Julian smile a little. “Or love anyone this much.”

“Don’t be…” Logan murmured, words struggling to form around the lump in his throat. “I feel the exact same way.” It was a new adventure for the both of them, not one that Logan had ever dreamed about until recently, but one he had been more than excited to embark upon. He knew that the Wright men were cursed in being less than phenomenal fathers, but he had Julian by his side. He had made a promise to Lolo to do right by him as his father, and he intended on keeping it with his life.


	2. The Kids are All Wright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swiggity up another chapter up.

Logan could feel Julian’s apprehension before they even pulled up. He couldn’t blame him to be honest, he could already sense the stick shoved up everyone’s backsides as the sprawling French provincial style mansion came into view. For any other family, this home might’ve seen warm and dreamy, but the Wrights had managed to make it feel as cozy as a mausoleum. In his arms, Lolo made a soft cooing noise, grasping onto Logan’s tie. Logan had managed to push this off until Lolo was five months old, but his father wanted to introduce his grandson properly to the family like a debutante. Julian was less than thrilled about the whole experience, but he relented after Dolce did something similar a month previously, and at Michelle’s insistence. Logan did have one of Julian’s jets on standby in case this went downhill very quickly, which, with the Wrights, was very possible. Some of his more distant relatives made Johnny seem downright affectionate. Besides, his grandfather’s health was failing, and Logan did want him to meet his great-grandson.

Logan squeezed Julian’s hand as they car stopped. “You’ll be fine. They won’t bite.” Julian sighed.

“I’m not afraid of them, I’m afraid of what they say about our son… and what I may say in response.” Logan kissed his hair and handed Lolo over to Julian.

“If they say anything about him, you have my permission to rip them to shreds,” Logan said with a hint of a smirk and stepped out of the car. Michelle and Johnny were standing by the entrance, waiting for them. They had both met Lolo not long after he was born, but Michelle’s smile got impossibly bright and she squealed a little when she saw her grandbaby as if it were the first time meeting him. She practically ran over to them, scooping Lolo out of Julian’s arms, cooing to Lolo and kissing his face. Johnny clapped his own son’s arm with a fond expression, which is a vast improvement to how they used to act around each other at these types of events.

“How was the journey?” Both Logan and Julian gave him a look.

“About as joy-filled as Marie Antoinette’s ride to the guillotine,” Logan muttered, making Johnny snort and scold him for being dramatic. As they walked inside, Logan saw that his grandfather’s estate was as grand as ever. Even Julian looked impressed, though he would deny it if ever asked. There were few people milling about, speaking in hushed tones over wine that probably cost more than Logan’s car. Logan could already feel eyes on them, watching, judging. It made him feel like a teenager again, constantly under a scrupulous gaze, waiting for him to make a mistake. But he was an adult now, no longer the reckless and emotionally charged seventeen-year-old he had once been. He couldn’t just dramatically storm out after throwing a few choice barbs. Yet. Logan was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his father clearing his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“My son and son-in-law have just arrived, so I would like to formally introduce my grandson: John Logan Wright IV,” Johnny announced, and Logan could hear Julian make a noise of displeasure at “Larson” being left off the end.

“Dad, it’s Larson-Wright,” Logan retorted firmly, loud enough for everyone to hear. Johnny nodded, not seeming particularly apologetic, but also didn’t seem embarrassed either. It was some progress at the very least. Scattering sounds of curiosity and displeasure came from the crowd of Wrights and Wrights-in-laws. Thankfully, Lolo didn’t seem to care, staring with wide eyes at all the people from Julian’s arms, burrowing a little closer to his papa at all the attention. Julian, however, tensed at some of the negative tones from possibly some backhanded remarks, and Logan tugged him closer protectively. This wasn’t his first time to a Wright family event, but it was their first time as a family—hell, probably since they started dating. Logan had used every excuse in the book over the years to keep Julian away from the soul-sucking leeches that were his family.   
Even his own father admitted later to pretending Logan was sick to get out of them when Logan was small, and he had been in a marriage that the family approved of. People started coming up to them, congratulating them with the emptiest of emotions, never quite looking at Lolo. Logan smiled warmly at his baby, glad that he was a little shy or else he might’ve been hurt from people ignoring him. If babies even understood that they were being ignored…

“So this is the bearer of the Wright name?” A woman with obviously dyed blonde hair pulled up in a severe bun asked. Logan vaguely remembered her to be one of Johnny’s cousins… or married to one of his cousins. Anyway, from the tightening of his father’s smile, he could tell he didn’t like her very much. Red flag number one.

“Well, we went back and forth on the name until we decided to continue the tradition and name him after Logan,” Julian explained pleasantly enough, though there was enough emphasis on Logan for him to understand that the point his husband was making was that they had named their son after him, not John Sr. or Johnny.

“Oh… but he is your son, biologically, I mean,” she said with pursed lips, and Logan could feel the anger building up in his gut. Red flag number two.

“He is,” Julian said sharply, all niceties being dropped.

“I just… wouldn’t it have been nice if an actual Wright carried the name? It is tradition, after all,” Logan could’ve heard a pin drop in the small group, and Logan was about to tell this cousin where she could shove her opinion about his son’s name when Johnny beat him to the punch.

“Whether or not you think my grandson deserves the name is of absolutely no fucking concern of yours, Vivian,” Johnny hissed, and Logan could see the veins bulging slightly as they did when he was really pissed. “Julian is just as much part of the Wright family as you are, though I consider myself lucky that my son has better taste than my poor cousin apparently does. And don’t you forget…” He loomed over her menacingly. “Who it was who bailed your son out—you son, who bears the Wright name—after the fiasco with the Vanderbilt’s and Rockefeller’s daughters two years ago.”

Vivian, white as a sheet, huffed and turned on her last season heel and stormed off, leaving Logan and Julian staring at Johnny in utter shock. Johnny took a deep breath and turned to them, his eyes still blazing with residual fury.

“Now, if anyone else tries to tell you, Julian, that you and Lolo don’t belong here, tell me, and I will deal with it. I am now going to make a very strong drink because it seems like I will need it to get through this damn dinner without breaking a family heirloom. Again,” he stomped off with that, Michelle following, squeezing both Logan and Julian’s arms comfortingly.

“Your father’s always been quite the hothead,” an amused voice comes from behind them. John Sr stood, a little hunched over from the weight of age (and probably the stress of being the head of the Wright family).

“Hi grandpa,” Logan said, a little taken aback at how old his grandfather seems. Really did show how long it had been since he had gone to one of these things…

“Hello Logan, Julian,” John said, then smiled a little wider at the baby. “And this must be your new son.” John sat down carefully on the couch, arms open until Julian sat Lolo down onto his lap. Lolo stared up at the old man curiously but seemed to recognize him as family and non-threatening. “He’s a little guy, isn’t he?”

Julian sat down next to John Sr. “He was a bit premature, but his pediatrician says that he’s coming along quite nicely.” Lolo made a soft grunting noise, pulling at the head Wright’s tie, trying to put it in his mouth.

“He’s got wise eyes, this one. I can already tell he’s going to be brilliant. A great addition to the Wright family indeed.” Julian smiled a little, his baby’s hand curled around his finger.

“He will be, I just know it.”


	3. The UnYaleable Lightness of Being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big time jump from the last chapter, and they're going to be a lot like this from then on. But I might've mentioned that. Idk. I'm very tired rn.

It took Lo hours to finally decide on a suit for the annual fall Yale charity gala, thrown by some of the school’s most prestigious donors and alumni. Undergraduates rarely got to go to events like these, so when he got an invite from the dean himself, he nearly passed out on the spot. When he had finally stopped seeing buildings and scholarships erected in his name and stopped foaming at the mouth, he called Tal, now a senior at Dalton Academy, and went straight to work. He created flashcards for all the major donors showing up, especially those who had an active political life, and quizzed himself every night before bed. He read up on current events and read through tax deals until it felt like his brain was coming out of his ears. And now he had the perfect suit. Classic Armani (his father’s personal favorite), tailored slim fitting against his frame--modest, but still showed off a little ass. He was going to make this charity gala his bitch. He checked his phone (a good luck text from Papa accompanied by a cat gif) and steeled himself for what was to come. 

The ballroom, thankfully, was not far from where his residential college resided, so it was a short walk over. Less time to think and overthink about what could possibly go wrong. Classical music greeted him at the entrance to the ballroom, and Lo put on his most pleasant smile before stepping inside. The dean caught sight of him almost immediately.

“Ah, John! Right on time as always,” she said, taking him by the arm and steering him towards couples with salt-and-pepper hair and endowments large enough to erect a whole other campus. Lo fell into easy upper-class banter, having spent enough time on the Upper East Side with his grandfather. Speaking of which--

“My grandson!” Johnny greeted Lo with a smile. “Why am I not surprised that you would get invited your sophomore year? Always the overachiever.” Lo smiled warmly, embracing his grandfather, who handed him a glass of white wine.

“Yes, John’s one of our most promising students, we’re very lucky to have him,” the dean said proudly, and Lo didn’t miss the curious eyebrow raise at the use of John. He hadn’t quite gotten around to telling his family that he had stopped going by Logan, choosing his first name instead. It was a conversation he was trying to push off as much as possible since he knew neither Logan nor Julian would be particularly happy about him choosing to use the same name as his grandfather and great-grandfather. At least it wasn’t Johnny, or else his father might actually have a cow.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Johnny said, chuckling and squeezing his grandson’s shoulder, the dean laughing as well. Johnny stayed for a couple of minutes, asking about Lo’s classes, his professors, projects that the university was working on, until he got pulled away by another donor who wanted to talk about his upcoming plans politically. While he was now officially retired from campaigning and holding office, he still remained a public figure and was currently writing a book (though Lo had heard Logan grumble under his breath about a ghost writer). The dean led Lo to his seat at the table with other students, both undergraduate and graduate.

Lo immediately took notice of the young man to his right. He had recognized him coming and going from the offices of his political science and theory of law professors though had never managed to catch his name. He was remarkably handsome, light brown hair swooped back, framing a chiseled jaw. He was embroiled in a conversation with another student about what a third Democracy in America would look like, considering current events. He was just Lo’s type.

“Wouldn’t the perspective be completely different,” Lo piped up, catching their attention. “As some may argue that the French are actually more politically active in their democracy than Americans?” The young man’s eyes gleamed as a small smirk touched his lips. Lo swallowed down his excitement. The game was on.

“That is true,” he started. “But Tocqueville did make quite the scathing remark of how shitty we actually are deep down in his second volume, so it couldn’t be too far from that.”

“But with the LGBTQ community as well,” Lo added with a chuckle, and the young man nodded, his smile widening a little.

“I’ve seen you around Dr. Martin’s office. You must be incredibly bright or incredibly stupid to take that sadist’s class, but seeing as you are here, it must be the former,” the young man said with a wink. Lo tamped down the spreading blush as much as he could. Stay cool, Lolo, don’t dry hump this nice man at a fancy gala before you know his name. 

“I do my best, and he is a brilliant professor if you ignore the killer exams,” Lo responded, holding out his hand casually. “I’m John Larson-Wright. The Fourth.”

“The fourth? How prestigious,” the young man said, shaking his hand. “Carter Hadley. The first.” Lo chuckled, hoping it didn’t sound too nervous as Carter held onto his hand a couple beats longer than necessary. The rest of dinner was spent talking to Carter, who he found out was a law student, in his last year at Yale, and would soon be taking over his father’s law practice in New York City (his father also being in attendance due to him being a Yale alumni and a very generous donor).

“My father wants to dive more into the political realm,” Carter said with a wry smile. “So I’m going to help him out, naturally, which I’m sure you understand.”

“So you know who I am?”

“Of course. My father’s idolized the Wright family for as long as I’ve remembered. And I saw you talking to John Wright II just earlier. He would’ve married into the Wright family if he could, but alas, they seem to have a knack for producing only boys.” Lo snorted into his wine glass. They were definitely flirting, but it was different than flirting with the other boys at Yale. There was a genuine curiosity behind it and not just a single-tracked focus on getting into Lo’s pants as quickly as possible.

Lo talked about what he wanted, how he wanted to be in the political sphere, but nothing too in the limelight. He had no desire to run for office (as much as his grandfather tried to talk him into it) and was perfectly content with pulling strings behind the scenes. Carter listened to him intently, and Lo did take notice that they were sitting rather close to each other. Not quite touching but very close. They stayed that close during the entirety of presentation and desserts until Lo gently bumped his knee against Carter’s thigh, who gave him a small grin in the darkened room and casually rested his arm on the back of Lo’s chair. He could feel Carter’s fingers inching closer to the nape of his neck, and Lo shivered just slightly, his breath hitching... when the lights turned back on, and the arm dropped back to his side. Lo cleared his throat and leaned forward onto his elbows. He quickly glanced over at Carter, who wasn’t looking at him, but had an unreadable expression on his face. It didn’t seem like a negative one, though, thank god. Lo stood up to mill around with the other guests, but he was very aware of Carter staying by him. When Lo was heading out to leave, Carter jogged to catch up with him.

“Shall I walk you home?” Carter said with what was definitely a flirtatious smile. Lo rolled his eyes a little over-dramatically but returned the grin.

“Following me?”

“You don’t think I’d let someone as interesting as you slip away that easily?”

“Should I be concerned about you, Carter?” Lo laughed when Carter stumbled over his words at that response. Carter made a face, shoving him playfully. He held the door open for Lo at his residential college. Usually, this was where Lo left most of the hopefuls, but this one was different. He wanted to see how far he could take this… and what might be waiting for him on the other side.

“I remember staying in these dorms,” Carter said as they rode the elevator to Lo’s floor. “Hiding fireballs in my socks… the good old days…” He got quieter as they approached Lo’s door, and Lo fluidly unlocked it.

“The graduate student housing is on the other side of campus isn’t it? And it is rather late…” Lo said softly, his voice lowering, and Carter’s gaze darkened, raking over Lo’s body as if undressing him mentally. Carter nodded, and Lo opened the door, widening it to let Carter inside. Carter’s fingers were unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie before the door even closed.  
The lock clicked soundly into place.


End file.
